wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Shattering
Summary Echo lives in the Sky Kingdom with her mother, Peregrine. Peregrine was hard on Echo from the day she was born, to the point of abusing her. Echo is an animus, but her mother doesn't know. She never knew anything about casting spells, and she accidentally made a mistake that she would regret forever. Echo fled from the Sky Kingdom, away from everything she ever knew, and traveled to the Ice Kingdom to find her father. But things didn't go as planned, and she soon realizes that she has nowhere to go. She finds herself in the Night Kingdom, in the clutches of the mighty Darkstalker. He knows she's animus, and doesn't have plans of letting her go. No one knows where she is. No one would be willing to risk it all to save her. There's no escape. Hey there, I'm looking for someone who is willing to let me use their dragon in my story. The personality I'm looking for is: dangerous, deadly, a criminal, and intimidating. Gender and tribe doesn't matter :) Prologue The dragonet waited in silence. Dark silence. She was curled tightly into a ball, the sides of her body pressing against the walls of her egg. It was warm there, very warm. It brushed at her newborn scales in a blanket of heat. She liked the warmth. What she did not like, was the dark. The silence. Although cramped, the dragonet managed to raise a small, tiny, sharp claw. She tapped at the side of the egg. CRACK. "It's coming," A voice shrilled from outside the dragonet's prison of a home. "It's coming." The voice, the words, yet somehow said in a greedy way, sounded beautiful to the dragonet, for she did not know what greed was. "That's it," The next voice the dragonet heard was lower and smoother, coming from the dragonet's left side. "Keep pushing, little one." A snort of amusement came from the dragonet's right, along with an ember of heat brushing at the outsides of the egg shell. "It can't understand you." "Maybe it can." These words were stated flatly and casually. "Maybe it can't." Quiet. The awkward shuffling of wings. The dragonet became impatient. She tapped at the walls again. ''CRACK. '' A piece shell broke and fell off. Light poured into the egg, blinding the dragonet. lt was so beautiful, so warm, that the dragonet leaned toward it, poking her muzzle out of the small crack. She instantly wanted to see more of the light. "Oh, look how cute," The dragonet turned her head and eyed the big, dazzling shape who spoke these wonderful, softly-spoken words. His scales were white like the color of freshly fallen snow, although the dragonet didn't know what snow was, yet. His wings were vast and tinged with blue the color of a glacier, and his eyes were the same pale color. He smiled cheekily at the dragonet as she blinked at him, his shiny icicle-like horns tinkling softly like a windchime as he moved closer. ''Father, ''thought the dragonet, and she stuck her small arms out of the hole, reaching toward him. He touched his rigid claws against her own. She loved him already. "Out of the way," A red and orange form shoved past Father to get a better look. She peered at the dragonet with piercing amber eyes. Without warning, she took her sharp, black talons, gripped the egg, squeezed it, and it crumbled completly, spilling the dragonet out onto her open hands. ''That's one way to do it. ''The dragonet thought with an inward shrug. "HEY!" Father gave a roar that shook the room. "Calm down, Shard. ''She's ''fine." Mother said triumphantly, and the dragonet finally got a good look at her. Her neck was long and graceful, arched like a bow, and her wings were giant and dark orange. Her scales glittered like wild flames. A growl ripped through Father's throat, but he seemed to soften as he laid eyes on his daughter. "She's beautiful." He announced, pride rippling through his voice. He caressed the dragonet's cheek gently and she leaned into him. The moment couldn't have been more perfect, resting in her mother's palm and purring at her father's soft strokes. But it was only downhill from there. Chapter 1 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)